


perfect

by Sherlock_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy Kisses, Boy Love, F/M, First story, M/M, Marriage Proposal, feedback?, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_stylinson/pseuds/Sherlock_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, Chloe, and niall go to six flags for nialls birthday and Louis has a very important question for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of one ddirection i wish idid the only thing i own is chloe

Larry fanfic Alexis reatana

 

Harry POV

*At six flags*  
I look up at the mountainous ride. I'm not really a fan of roller coasters and I really don't want to be here but it was niall birthday soo why not I mean it can't be that bad ..right and I have Louis to hold on to so it might be ok, any way niall has been to six flags a million times yet he wanted to go again. It was me niall Chloe and louis liam and zayn were going to show up later . As I looked up I saw all the loops and steep drops I felt like I was about to throw up then niall put his hand on my shoulder looking at me with evil smile I knew it had to about Louis

Louis POV  
*thoughts before six flags*  
When Chloe brought up six flags for niall birthday I was pretty excited we had been on tour FOREVER so I thought it would be fun but then after I thought about the roller coaster my immediate thought was Harry.The thought of him being scared for his life made my heart sink.plus I don't want my babe to be sad when I ask him something very important.....

*at six flags*  
We'd been walking for about 17minutes letting niall lead ,watching him running around deciding which ride to go on ,he was like a kid in a candy shop . Just he picked the biggest coaster in the park... The Collsole, niall said this is the one we all had to go on  
"ok come on guys lets do this ..and harry do worry you won't die ...probably"  
"Niall don't be mean to harry"  
"I'm just kidding Chloe ,harry you'll be fine "  
As they were talking I looked over at harry obviously deep in thought.just then Chloe stood next to me ,she didn't know about me and harry because of management and all so when she stood next to me she put her had on my lower back slowly moving down to my bum squeezing slightly the fact that she liked me was a faltering ,but my heart belonged to harry,and only him .then I saw niall smiling evily at me because he was one of the few who knew about me and harry ,and he saw everything and he better keep his FUCKING MOUTH SHUT. For God's sake he better not tell.

Niall POV  
OOOOOH! DRAMA! I have to tell harry ,just to piss him off I mean I just don't understand why they wind just tell everyone there together ,it was kinda sad his facial expression when I told him what Chloe did was a mixture of anger and sadness.

Harry POV  
When niall explained what Chloe did to Louis I felt extremely angry just the fact that she was thinking of him made My blood boil ,but she didn't know about us so I can't blame her .BUt still that should only be me touching his bum like I do when he he kisses me ..... his tongue as deep as possible down my throat.....ohh God!

*in line for ride*  
Chloe POV  
I walked up to Louis and placed my hand on his back and slowly dipped down to his big soft bum,how a BOY has an ass like that I have no fudrucking idea, anyway felt up louis just for the fun of seeing Harry's reaction and to hopefully push harry in to admitting him and louis are in a relationship.Louis bum felt like Heaven. I knew about harry and Lou because one day I was hanging out with niall and I went up stairs to use the bathroom and found them making out but left before they new I was there and I'm a big time larry shiper so that was a big deal.

NIALL/CHLOE POV

N: Chloe why the hell did you feel up louis, I know you know about harry  
C: I just wanted harry to admit larry was real I want them to be together as much as you do  
N: ok ok ...wait what if I'll tell Harry and louis that me and you got sick from the food we ate earlier and dare them to go on the coaster without us  
C: of course, they would never resist a dare  
N: and when they get to the top I'll have the person stop the ride at the top for a romantic sunset view  
C: aww niall your so romantic  
N: thanx

HARRY POV

Nialls acting a bit off and so is Chloe hhmm they're probably sick from eating and riding or they're up to something any way I can't believe they dared US to go on the ride with out them well at least I'll get to hold on to Louis the entire time but still me stomach was in knots I mean this is the biggest coaster in the park im pretty Fricking TERRIFIED.and I think Louis could tell cause he put his arm around me and when I felt his warmth I was a little calmer I look over at Chloe and Niall and there giving me a thumbs up k I can do this I can do this ..as long as I have Louis

LOUIS POV

I climed in the cart holding Harry's hand God he was nervous he was as pale as a marshmallow so when we sat down I put my arm around him so he would calm down a little,he did ,anywho each cart holds two people so ME and harry went first when the bar lowered harry looked even more terrified "you ok babe" I ask when we start moving "um I think so boo as long as I have you" aww I try to look for niall and Chloe on the way to the top I find them but ...they were making out so they weren't paying any attention to anyone but each other jeez I'm having a hard time figuring out how to ask harry a very important question and when is the right time?

CHLOE POV

I felt up louis and made out with niall in one day . WHAT THE HE'LL HAVE I BEEN MISSING ALL MY LIFE!? I saw Louis look away from me and Niall so I thought now is the perfect time to put our plan in action. me and Niall walked quickly to the power room . I don't know how he new the person who controlled the ride but....oh wait it's a girl ....of course . There giggling ,she's flirting,he's obviously not interested and she flipped the switch _perfect_.

LOUIS POV  
PERFECT! I gota ask now the sun is setting and its just perfect..I hope.

HARRY POV

we're at the top we froze,were at the TOP! And WE FROZE .OH MY FUDRUCKING GOD WE FROZE im gonna die .I and TERRIFIED but then Louis takes his hand from around my waist ,grabbed my hands slowly and placed them in his . It was wonderful.This was obviously a set up.The sunset the ride stopping every thing was perfect. I looked at the sunset then back at in to Louis sparkling blue eyes and his soft looking pink lips ..God I love my boyfriend . As I was admiring Louis's looks his lips pressed against mine right then and there all my fears had gone away we just kissed slowly for a little while then Louis pulled away and took out a small black box !

LOUIS POV

I slowly closed my eyes,and kissed harry I didn't grip his curls like I usually do cause this kiss was soft and careless. Now was the time .no-one knew that I got the ring except me I had to ask him now I wanted us to be together forever. I took out the box and opened it.

Combo POV

L: harry my love ,heart, and soul there's something I need to ask you well you say we'll be together forever and marry me?  
H: *crying*raspy voise* YES. I will!  
L: I love you Harry  
H: I love you to Lou


End file.
